The virtual routing redundancy protocol (VRRP) enables multiple Internet protocol (IP) routers to be presented as a single virtual router. A virtual router provided using VRRP can be used, for example, to provide a redundant gateway. At any one time, one router in a VRRP group serves as “master” and the others in “standby” with respect to an IP address associated with the group. If the router serving as master fails, VRRP provides a mechanism (based on VRRP priority) to determine which standby router will assume the role of master. Typically, the master sends regularly to a multicast IP address associated with the VRRP group VRRP advertisements that tell the standby routers that the master is still active, adjust VRRP priorities among the standby routers, etc. Such advertisements consume network bandwidth and overhead at the master and standby routers. Therefore, there is a need for a way to minimize VRRP-associated resource consumption, particularly in contexts in which redundancy is provided with respect to multiple subscriber host and/or service contexts.